


Secret Love Song

by iironsass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Hinny, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironsass/pseuds/iironsass
Summary: “Shut up,” he had said “I’m with you, Hermione. Through it all. Even if I’m not physically there with you, I am with you.”“Fred, I can’t promise you I’ll return. I don’t know where we’ll be going or how long this is going to take. I can’t put you through that.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr, I'm iironsass
> 
> Special thanks to that-taters-my-tots on Tumblr for being my beta!

_When you hold me in the street_

_And you kiss me on the dance floor_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can’t it be like that?_

_Cause I’m yours_

They agreed to keep their distance. What was the use of her going on the run if she would just come sprinting back if she found out they had gotten to him? That was what they agreed on. Fred didn’t want her to go in the first place, he wanted Hermione to stay with him where he could keep an eye on her. Keep her safe, where they could keep each other safe. But he knew it was futile, she would never leave Harry. He’d curse her stupid loyalty if it wasn’t one of the things he loved about her.

Two years, that's how long they'd been keeping this secret of the two of them. At first out of necessity, neither ready to tell others just yet, wanting to see how well they actually fit and worked together. No use dropping a bomb on their friends and family if they realized their attraction to one another turned up nothing but dust. Then it became about Umbridge and her reign of terror, not wanting something else to give her to use against them. And then he and George left, right out the window through a blaze of fireworks, the sounds of laughter and hysterics following them through the haze of the Scottish sky. After that it just kept getting pushed back further and further. Now that he was no longer at Hogwarts and had a shop to run the two barely got to spend any time together and both knew once they told everyone their very limited time together would dwindle down to nonexistent. And then Snape murdered Dumbledore and Hermione told him of her and Ron's plans to follow Harry on the mission Dumbledore had given them. 

He had pleaded with her to not go, to stay with him, but Hermione had made up her mind and Fred knew from experience that once her mind was made up there was absolutely nothing one could do to dissuade her. She had tried to break up with him, the stupid girl, thinking he should move on in the case she didn't come back. She didn't want him tied to her when she would be on the run, but he shushed her with a bruising kiss. 

"Shut up," he had said "I'm with you, Hermione. Through it all. Even if I'm not physically there with you, I am _with you._ " 

"Fred, I can't promise you I'll return. I don't know where we'll be going or how long this is going to take. I can't put you through that." 

"Dammit, Hermione, don't you see I'll already be going through that? Even if you and I aren't together I'll still be worrying about the three of you. How could I Not? But I'm not letting you throw in the towel on us, I refuse to."

When she had opened her mouth to argue once more he pulled her back into another kiss. "No, Hermione. I love you with every fiber of my being and I'm not letting you go. I know asking you to stay isn't going to make you but if you're really going then you're going knowing I'll be here waiting for you when you return, no matter how long it takes. And when this is all over no more hiding, I want the world to know how much I love you. I know we can't promise each other we'll be safe, but I promise you I will never stop fighting to get back to you." 

She had nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his shirt, her tears slowly staining it. "I love you too, Fred. So much it scares me." 

They had spent every spare moment they could with one another, which considering how crazy the plans to get Harry from Privet Drive were making everyone, not even mentioning the wedding plans, wasn't much. But every dinner he would sit next to her, their hands clasped underneath the table. His thumb rubbing smoothing circles against the back of her hand. George helped a lot. He'd act as lookout while they stole fleeting kisses under the stairs or in closets. he would cause distractions and keep everyone far away when the two needed something more than kisses and hand holding, always coming back with a smirk on his face to which Hermione would just whack him on the arm. 

Fred knew their time together was coming to an end, he knew she was packed and ready to leave at a moment's notice with everything tucked away in the beaded bag she kept with her a all times. He was dreading the day she would eventually leave, taking his baby brother and best friend with her, but he tried not to dwell on the matter. 

When Scrimgeour showed up and asked to speak with Hermione, Ron, and Harry Fred knew it couldn't be good. Without being seen, Fred made his was up to Ginny and Hermione's room and laid down on the makeshift bed Hermione used whenever she stayed a he Burrow and waited. Hermione came back to the room not long after and before Fred could even say anything she threw herself on top of him. 

"Hmph!" grunted Fred but laughed when Hermione hit him in response before wrapping his arms around her. "Tough morning, love?" 

"Oh you know, just had the Minister for Magic come read Dumbledore's will and turns out he left me a children's book, Ron a deluminator, and Harry the sword of Gryffindor, which is missing and the first snitch Harry caught at Hogwarts. Oh also, the snitch had a hidden message." 

"Ah, so business as usual." Fred joked causing Hermione to laugh and snuggle deeper into his chest. "I just came up to make sure everything was okay. Not everyday ol' lion face shows up here." 

"Thank you," Hermione sighed before standing up, dragging Fred along with her. "Okay, you have to leave. Ginny will be back and minute and I need to start getting ready." 

"It's not like I haven't seen it before" Fred winked moving to once again bring her back into his arms "Unfortunately you're right. Gin would go absolutely feral if she saw me in here with you sans clothes. Although I wouldn't mind a feral Ginny if it meant-" 

"Nope!" Hermione exclaimed covering his mouth with her hand, cutting him off "You saw enough of it these last few nights. Besides, there isn't enough time and your mother has been running around all morning making sure everything is in place for tonight." 

"Nothing like Mum to kill the mood, eh?" he gave her a small smile and was leaning in when th sound of footsteps could be heard right outside the door. 

The two sprang apart, Hermione moving to sit on the bed while Fred leaned against the wardrobe. When Ginny entered the room she gave them a weird look but didn't say anything. Fred shot a look at Hermione behind Ginny's back before excusing himself and heading back outside. They didn't get another moment alone all day but during the ceremony Fred had sat beside her, their knees touching and pinkies interlocked.

He watched as she danced with Viktor, a not so lovely surprise if he did say so himself. It wasn't as if he was jealous of the bloke. Well, he was, but not for the reason one would think. He knew Hermione loved him and he didn't care much that she was dancing with her ex, he just wished he was the one she could dance with. He wanted to be the one to hold her close, her arms wound around his neck and his sliding dangerously close to her bum. But since here were going to be people they didn't know at the wedding, Hermione didn't want to chance it. If someone figured out how close the two of them really were, they could use him to get to her and if they got her then they got Harry. If he was being honest, the person he was most jealous of was Harry. Because no matter how much he knew Hermione love him, he also knew she would do absolutely anything for Harry. Even going on the run to Merlin knows where and doing Merlin knows what. 

_We keep behind closed doors_

_Everytime I see you, I die a little more_

_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

_It'll never be enough_

_It's obvious you're meant for me_

_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

_Every second, every thought, i'm in so deep_

_But I'll never show it on my face_

He's moving towards her before he knows what he's doing. He taps Viktor on the shoulder and asks to cut it, ignoring her wide eyes at his presence. Viktor seems less than thrilled with letting her go, and really Fred can't blame him; he'd rather die that let go of her, but relinquishes her hand to him anyway. 

"Fred, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper as he leads them in a lazy circle around the dance floor.

"What does it look like I'm doing 'Mione? I'm dancing with the prettiest witch here. No offence to Fleur of course." 

A small smirk appeared on her face only to be quickly replaced with a scowl "Fred, we said we'd keep our distance." 

"No love, _you_ said we should keep our distance and as sound as your logic was, _I_ however, couldn't just stand by while you look as beautiful as you do and not ask you for a simple dance. What kind of boyfriend would I be?"

"The kind that listens to his girlfriend when she asks something of him. 

"Ah, yes, but then again, I've let her have her way in just about everything else concerning our relationship. I think I'm entitled to a dance. Seeing as you'll be leaving me soon, it's the least you could do." 

She huffed out a breath but pulled him closer nonetheless, "That's a low blow Fred. You know I don't want to leave you, but I-" 

"Can't leave Harry, yes Hermione, I know. And I would never ask you to leave him. Merlin knows he and Ron wouldn't last long without you." 

She snickered and the two continued on in silence, moving slowly on the dance floor, trying to keep as friendly looking as possible. 

"I love you, Fred, more than I ever thought it possible to love someone. And I know I've asked a lot in this relationship, keeping us a secret, and leaving you like this. But I only do it to keep you safe and to keep you alive. I truly think that this is for the best." 

"I know, 'Mione, I love you too. Plus I always knew a relationship with you meant you were calling about ninety percent of the shots." She laughed and pulled away from him, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "Be careful love, and come back to me when this is all over okay?" 

"Always." 

With a final sigh, he kissed her cheek before walking away from her. 

_But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours_

With his back turned to the celebration Fred made his way back to the table he had abandoned to dance with her, rubbing his hand down his face trying to discreetly wipe the tears that had fallen. George clapped a hand on his shoulder when he sat back down. 

"It'll be okay, Gred, you'll see her again. She's got Boy-Wonder and little Ronnikens to watch her back. They'll be just fine and back before we know it. Besides, if anyone is going to kill ol' moldy shorts it'll be those three." 

Fred turned to his brother, giving him a tight-lipped smile and nodded his head. "Do me a favor, Forge, go dance with her. It'll make it less suspicious if she's seen dancing with multiple Weasleys instead of just one." 

George dipped his head standing up "Will do, brother of mine. One dancing Granger coming right up!" 

"Just keep your hands to yourself!" Fred called after his twin 

George turned back to face him, a wide smile on his face "No promises mate, she's quite fit!" 

Fred chuckled quietly and watched as George walked up to where Hermione, Ron, and a disguised Harry were sitting and bowed before taking her hand and whirling her onto the dance floor. Hermione's head thrown back in laughter. He moved her around the room like a crazed monkey, leading her one way before quickly turning back to face the other way, spinning her out just to spin himself back into her. Fred couldn't help but laugh at his brother's antics. When George dipped her Fred caught her eye and winked. 

After two more songs filled with crazy dancing and laughter George called Charlie to come take over for him. When George sat down next to Fred once more, he slung his arm over his shoulder. "There, three Weasleys in her dance card at the very least. I'm sure Charlie will call Bill later so that'll be four. Your secret love affair is safe." 

"Thank you George." 

"Anything for you Fred, you know that. Hell, anything for Hermione as well. Love that bird." When Fred turned to eye him George lifted his arms in surrender "As a sister of course. Totally platonic. Have never once thought about how good she'd be in the sack. " 

Fred snorted, "Yeah, that was real believable"

"Okay fair enough, but in my defense it was before you told me about the two of you. means I had suspected but you were still keeping your cards close to your chest. But I swear, now it's all sisterly-love with the occasional not so sisterly dream."

Fred thumped him upside the head, careful not to get too close to his left side , while George just snickered. 

George was right, after Charlie Bill dance with Hermione for a quick song before Ginny had grabbed Ron and Harry up from their table and led them over to her. The four, dancing awkwardly together before a slow song came on and Ginny laughed, taking Hermione's hand into her own. Fred and George chuckled, watching Harry through caution to the wind and gather Ron up in his arms leading him through the dance floor. Ginny and Hermione snickering at the sight of them but determined to match them for insane dancing. 

"You know you're making some severe moon eyes at her right?" George asked from beside him. 

"Can't help it. I mean look at her, she is so bloody gorgeous." 

Fred watched as the four exchanged partners, Harry taking Hermione into his arms while Ginny dragged Ron into a dance with her. The two danced much calmer than before, talking and laughing with one another. When they switched partners once more, Ron awkwardly placed his hands on her waist with a red face Fred rolled his eyes. He saw Harry and Ginny trying to look respectable and resisting the urge to hold one another they both wished too as it would look quite weird if too supposed Weasley cousins were anything more than that. 

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I want to shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_Wish we could be like that_

It had all turned to shit not much longer. They were expecting it, really. How could the Death Eaters resist an attack when so many Order members and Harry Potter were sure to be in attendance? But everyone had fallen into the bliss that comes from such a happy celebration that it seemed they were all rooted to the spot when the blazing lynx flew into the tent. Kingsley's message floating around. And then the wards broke and all hell broke loose. 

George and Fred stood up, chairs toppled over and wands out, rushing to help. It was such a madhouse that he didn't see where Hermione and Ron had gone. He turned to fins his sister and he saw her. Clutching hands with Ron, looking around for Harry, her beaded bag secured tightly around her frame. He saw Remus shove Harry into their direction and he turned his head back to her form. She was already staring at him. 

"I love you," he mouthed to her as Harry quickly approached 

"I love you too," she mouthed back before Harry took her hand and they were gone.


End file.
